Nature
by JLM35
Summary: The moral is that we can't overcome our nature, even if it works against our interest. Kyouya never had an issue with his nature in fact he used it to his full advantage, even if its for someone else's happy ending. A comparison of Aesop's "scorpion and the frog" and kyouya. also one sided Kyouya/Tamaki. enjoy!


Disclamer: I dont own OHSHC nor am i making any money off of this so please don't sue and enjoy. ps. note at the end

One day, a scorpion looked around at the mountain where he lived and decided that he wanted a change. So he set out on a journey through the forests and hills. He climbed over rocks and under vines and kept going until he reached a river. The river was wide and swift, and the scorpion stopped to reconsider the situation. He couldn't see any way across. So he ran upriver and then checked downriver, all the while thinking that he might have to turn back.

* * *

Kyouya sighed as he sat down into his limo, it had been a long day. First he had been publicly humiliated by his father in front of his friends then Tamaki announces his engagement and the end of Host club. It seemed that every time Kyouya was about to complete a plan there was always something blocking his path. in this case

Lady Eclair and that idiot Tamaki

Though it did not affect his O.K. investment it did affect the club, which in turn meant Kyouya had to keep an eye on the idiot and the other host members when his attention was needed else where. He would have to move carefully from this point on. The limo pulled to a stop as Kyouya got out, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Suddenly, he saw a frog sitting in the rushes by the bank of the stream on the other side of the river. He decided to ask the frog for help getting across the stream. "Hellooo Mr. Frog!"called the scorpion across the water, "Would you be so kind as to give me a ride on your back across the river?" "Well now, Mr. Scorpion! How do I know that if I try to help you, you wont try to kill me?" asked the frog hesitantly. "Because,"the scorpion replied, "If I try to kill you, then I would die too, for you see I cannot swim!" Now this seemed to make sense to the frog. But he asked. "What about when I get close to the bank? You could still try to kill me and get back to the shore!" "This is true," agreed the scorpion, "But then I wouldn't be able to get to the other side of the river!" "Alright then...how do I know you wont just wait till we get to the other side and THEN kill me?" said the frog. "Ahh...,"crooned the scorpion, "Because you see, once you've taken me to the other side of this river, I will be so grateful for your help, that it would hardly be fair to reward you with death, now would it?!"

* * *

As Kyouya got ready for the last day of the student fair his thoughts turned from his plans to the start of host club. With that his thoughts also turned to Tamaki, the idiot had away of bring out the best in people. Kyouya was completely aware that everyone kept a distance from him. That his reputation as 'the shadow king' was enough to even keep his fan girls at a good distance, but Tamaki never once feared him. Tamaki was able to see past his masks and accept him.

Kyouya supposed that was one of the reasons he fell in love with the idiot, not that he would ever admit it. He knew full well that nothing would come from their relationship besides brotherly love, but he would be lieing if he where to say that he was swayed by Tamaki's charms. (no one else could call him mommy and live)

Besides Tamaki being the princely type that he was already had his princess, Haruhi. Kyouya even helped out in his own way to try and make the two notice this fact along with the other host members. They had nearly succeeded too, but the there was the wrench in the works again. Kyouya smirked into the mirror as he straighten his tie, after today though all the puzzle pieces would fall into place perfectly.

* * *

So the frog agreed to take the scorpion across the river. He swam over to the bank and settled himself near the mud to pick up his passenger. The scorpion crawled onto the frog's back, his sharp claws prickling into the frog's soft hide, and the frog slid into the river. The muddy water swirled around them, but the frog stayed near the surface so the scorpion would not drown. He kicked strongly through the first half of the stream, his flippers paddling wildly against the current. Halfway across the river, the frog suddenly felt a sharp sting in his back and, out of the corner of his eye, saw the scorpion remove his stinger from the frog's back. A deadening numbness began to creep into his limbs. "You fool!" croaked the frog, "Now we shall both die! Why on earth did you do that?" "Because," the scorpion replied sadly, "it's in my nature to sting. I'm sorry." As he spoke, they both disappeared beneath the water.

* * *

Kyouya made a great display when he made the phone calls, he knew that Tamaki was planing on leaving soon and had to time it just right if his plan was going to work. There! Just in time. everyone rushed to the window to watch Tamaki pull out of the drive. Leading the way with the others down to the parking lots, Kyouya stopped in front of one of his cars.

As planned though his families private force appeared to stop them, taking out his 'anger' on the car as Mori took the distraction to grab the cart. As the twins and Haruhi chased after the Idiot, Hunny and Mori fought his guards. From this point on it would be up in the air as to how his plan would unfold but Kyouya knew that it would work itself out.

The three moved quickly to catch up with the others only to find the twins on the side of the road, after they explained what happened the group rushed off to catch up. as they where driving to a bridge the twins yelled out and pointed down at the river. The group stopped and everyone ran down to see if Tamaki and Haruhi where alright.

Kyouya hung back hiding a smile as Mori stepped up to stand next to him. "Geez, what a moron" Kyouya muttered while Mori watched Hunny hang off of Tamaki. After a Moment of silent Mori stated "You planned this all out" Kyouya's smile turned to a grin reminded once again how observant Mori was. Kyouya nodded before replying "It's in my nature."

authors note:

yay! i wrote something! ok ok so this idea sounded way cooler in my head. i also took great liberty's with the 'scorpion and frog' fable along with eps 25 and 26 of the OHSHC anime so yea. i hoped you enjoyed! this wasnt betad or anything so please excuse any mistakes


End file.
